


A Rose by Any Other Name

by Eslean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dragon!Louis, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslean/pseuds/Eslean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>陌生人沉默了一会儿，说：“首先，不，恶龙没有抓我回来；其次，我的名字叫Louis；至于最后一个问题——当不我以人的姿态出现时，我是龙。”他的眼睛在月光下折射出红光，一瞬间又消失了。</p><p> </p><p>“我是你的丈夫。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose by Any Other Name

0.

 

木舟载着它唯一的乘客，摇晃着驶离岸边，岸上的人群肃穆而立，目送它被风推向远方。女声低低地吟唱，呼唤着，将几不可闻的抽泣埋没在古老的歌谣中，像是天空中的乌云，沉重地弥漫开来，压得人透不过气。

 

今天是公爵的女儿出嫁的日子。

 

舟里躺的是待嫁的新娘，披着雪白的嫁衣，闭着眼，檀棕色的头发披散在耳边，接骨木的果子，一颗一颗，碾碎在唇间，滚落在发间和白袍上，衬得它们血一样的鲜红。

 

舟上的烛光随着海风轻轻摇曳，忽明忽暗。送嫁的哀歌到了尾声，天色骤然沉了下来，风不再轻柔，凛冽地席卷海面，吹熄了烛火，又刮散了青烟。人群开始慌乱，惊恐的低语此起彼伏。高塔上的公爵夫人把头埋在丈夫怀里，发出呜咽，分不清是风声还是人声，被寒流带出很远。老公爵面无表情，所有的悲恸和愤怒都刻在他紧绷的肩线上，他搂着妻子，似乎要把她的那一份心碎也承担起来。

 

远处传来惊雷般的咆哮，歌声戛然而止。

 

新郎到了。

 

新娘睁开了眼，绿眼睛倒映出掠过天空的黑影。第二声咆哮响彻云霄，炸开在头顶，巨大的双翼划破天际，撕开空气。新娘攥紧了手中的匕首，刀柄上镶了红宝石，那是用来弑夫的利器。新娘屏息等待着，等待着新郎的到来。

 

那是一条龙，银灰色的庞然大物，迅捷而凶猛地俯冲下来抓起了自己的新娘。人群发出惊叫，然后他们听见新娘绝望的哀嚎，从高塔上传来。公爵的女儿披头散发，光着脚从高塔里狂奔而出，冲着巨龙远去的背影撕心裂肺地呼喊着她幼弟名字：

 

“Harry——！”

 

她跌倒在雪地里那条接骨木果铺成的红毯，浆果染红了她的脚心。这是新娘的红毯，她的红毯，但她的弟弟替她走过了。

 

“不——！”

 

1.

 

Harry在黑暗中醒来。

 

疼痛是最先找上他的，接着是恐惧。他捂着肋下深深的擦伤，眯起眼抬头环顾四周。他发现自己在一个垂直的、溶洞似的坑里，光线从周围的石缝和头顶的洞口里漏出来，勉强可以看清环境。光是惨淡的灰白色，Harry推测现在大概是晚上。

 

“你醒了。”一个声音说。

 

Harry吓了一跳，下意识地去找他的匕首，却只摸得到乱石和泥土。他一边向后躲着，一边借着稀薄的月光寻找声音的来源。

 

“你是在找这个吗？”一个人影从光雾中走出，在距离Harry几步远的地方停了下来，手里拿着什么。Harry认出了镶嵌在匕首上的红宝石反射的光。

 

“是的，”他说，将自己往墙上使劲贴了贴。他很想拿回匕首，但他不敢上前，“你是谁？你叫什么名字？你也是被龙抓回来的吗？”

 

陌生人发出一声介于冷哼和嗤笑之间的喉音。“作为恶龙的新娘，你话还真多。”

 

“回答我！”

 

陌生人沉默了一会儿，说：“首先，不，恶龙没有抓我回来；其次，我的名字叫Louis；至于最后一个问题——当不我以人的姿态出现时，我是龙。”他的眼睛在月光下折射出红光，一瞬间又消失了。

 

“我是你的丈夫。”

 

2.

 

出乎Harry意料的是，恶龙又或者Louis，并没有想要伤害他的打算。Harry知道Louis其实并不喜欢他，对于Louis来说他和一只烦人的苍蝇没什么区别，但出于某种原因，Louis容忍了他，没有一巴掌把他拍在墙上——虽然也不排除今后会有这样的可能。

 

Louis替他治好了擦伤，还给他扭伤的手腕上了夹板，全程一言不发，似乎Harry周围的空气不适合他呼吸一般。他不说话，Harry也不敢说，畏缩在角落，努力降低自己的存在感。几天下来他和Harry的对话不超过十句，包括他把烤鱼丢在Harry脚边时说的一声“喏”，和他离开那个垂直的山洞时告诉Harry的那句“待在这里。”

 

Harry很听话，一直待在这个山洞里，因为他逃不出去。他试过从山洞边缘往外挖，但是挖了一天也没有突破口供他继续挖掘，四周都是坚硬的石壁，形成了一个天然的牢笼；他也试过爬出去，石壁算不上光滑，有许多凸起的石棱可供攀附，但无奈实在太高，Harry爬了很多次都以失败告终，手腕就是在其中一次尝试时扭伤的。Harry知道Louis一眼就能看出他尝试逃跑的痕迹，不过龙似乎一点也不在乎。他什么都没说，放下食物，来了又走，回来的时候拿着两块木板和更多的擦伤药。给Harry的手腕上夹板是他离得最近的一次。但光线太暗，Harry看不清他的样子，只能看见他眼睛里偶尔闪过的红光。有好几次Harry想鼓起勇气问他问题，在看见那红光时又闭了嘴。

 

阳光第六次照进山洞时Harry发起了烧。山洞里潮湿的空气让他的伤口感染了，阴冷的环境为他的状况雪上加霜。他仍穿着那套繁复的嫁衣。中看不中用的布料没有一点保暖效果，稍遇水汽就沉得要命，又硬又冷。衣服都是按Gemma的尺寸做的，他勉强合身，但那双缀满珠宝的绣花鞋完全是靠挤进去的，刚上船就被他踹到了一边。他光了几天的脚，现在实在冷得不行，借着最后一点力气用衣服做了个裹脚便歪头昏了过去。

 

他做了个很长很长的梦。小舟、恶龙、冰封的湖面、镶着红宝石的匕首、冰蓝色的眼睛和凄厉的尖叫。然后他醒来，头像被人拿着小锤反复击打，突突地疼。他支撑着自己坐起来，随即发现身上被人盖了厚实的毛毡毯，而四周也不再是漆黑的石壁。破旧的帆布从头顶垂挂下来，挡住了寒风，Harry把它掀开，看见了山崖下的大海。碧蓝色的海面一望无际，向远处延伸，和天空融为一体。

 

他坐了一会，欣赏着漂亮的海景，他从来没见到过蓝色的海洋，从他来的地方，水是铁灰色的。海的颜色让他想起了梦中的那双眼睛，比大海的浅些，瞳孔是竖立的，像蛇一样，毫无温度，倒映着深色的湖水和茫茫白雪。他感到一阵寒冷，如坠冰窟，下意识地抓紧了毯子，把它拉到胸前，决定不再去看那片海了。

 

正午的阳光透过帆布照在他身上，暖烘烘的令人昏昏欲睡，他躺了一会试图再次入睡，但肚子饿得难受，翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。他尽量不去想肚子饿的事，然而饥饿很快就变得难以忍受。当他终于忍不住要起身的时候，Louis回来了。

 

“你醒了。”他说。

 

Harry不知道怎么回答，于是“嗯”了一声，他实在太饿了，大着胆子问：“我很饿，请问有吃的吗？”

 

“给你留了吃的，没看到？”Louis反问，指了指角落里两个鲜艳的粉红色果实。

 

Harry这才看到，他小心翼翼地伸手去够那两个果实，就好像龙会为他动作过快而向他喷火一样。而对方反而嫌他动作太慢，先一步上前拿过果实，抽出一把匕首将它一切为二，递给他。Harry捧着果实，看着白白的果肉有点无从下口，不确定是不是该把里面密集的籽剔除来。

 

“直接咬就行。”

 

Harry抬头望着Louis。男人腰间围着一块褪了色的蓝布，别着属于Harry的那把匕首；隐隐的肌肉轮廓让他看上去很有威慑力。他有一张颇为英俊的脸，五官锋利，像是刀刻出来的一样，头发拢在脑后，有几缕过长的垂在额前。Harry终于看清了，他的眼睛是蓝色的，像大海一样。

 

发现Harry在看他，Louis眯起眼睛，双手抱在胸前。“吃都不会，你挺笨的。”

 

Harry赶紧低下头，不敢去看他，把脸埋在果肉里大嚼特嚼，希望Louis不再追究，快点离开。但对方并没有离开的意思，相反，他在Harry边上了坐下来，等Harry吃完，期间他再次拔出匕首，开始将一根木棍削尖。Harry听着利刃划过木材的摩擦声吃得飞快，好几次都差点把自己噎到。

 

“吃完了没？”Louis说，把匕首插在地上，用指尖试了试棍尖的锋利度，脸上露出满意的表情，然后转头看向Harry，“我需要你回答几个问题。”

 

-TBC-


End file.
